To Each His Own
by NikaAlexaCullen
Summary: Bella is a nineteen year old law student trying to make a better life for herself. Edward is the next in line. Heir to it all, expected to follow in his fathers footsteps. Love happens . But not everyone has to like it. Far OOC
1. Meet

_**To Each His Own**_

_By _

_Nika Alexa Cullen _

_A Twilight Fan Fiction_

**An:**

**I want to wish everyone a happy new year and i hope you all had a happy holiday.**

**So this is the re-post , trying to make it better for you and me. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Pictures and outfits will be posted on _toeachhisownff dot blogspot dot com._**

**Only Bella and Edwards outfits and such will be posted. If you guys want me to add pics of what everyone is wearing or you want previews of future chapters all you have to do is say. Looking forward to starting over and taking this journey with you all. Updates will be when i get the chapters finish. With school and everything i cant give a specific day. So you know, until next time.**

**With Love Nika Alexa**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Danika aka Nika. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended when written.**_

Summary: Bella is a nineteen year old law student trying to make a better life for herself. Edward is the next in line. Heir to it all expected to follow in his fathers footsteps. Love happens . But not everyone has to like it. Characters are not those you're accustomed to.

Chapter 1.

Finally after a year and a half of working to save up for college, I'm actually packing up what little clothes i have to take with me and getting ready to leave. I have a full scholarship to go to college but i had to make sure i had money for food and such. I grew up with a father that didn't really know how to show his emotions but what little he did show was enough for me to know just how much he loved me.

My father is a bank manager in our small town of forks. My mother was a stay at home mom ; not that she was ever a good mother at all.

The first time i remembered it happening was when i was five years old and i tried pouring myself a glass of orange juice. The glass tipped and the juice spilled. My mother grabbed my hand and put it on the hot stove. Telling me that's what would happen if i touched anything in her house again, when my dad asked her about my hand she said i reached up and touched the hot stove.

When he was home she pretended to be the perfect mother; loving, caring, devoted and she wouldn't be considered neither

My father usually worked until about six in the evening, so on that one day that he came home early he walked in on my mother hitting me repeatedly with my wet rain coat because i didn't take it off at the front and got the floor wet.

"_Renee what the are you doing" he shouted. Startling her._

_I looked up surprised someone was saving me. I happy ran to my fathers. He hugged me for a second. Scooped me up and took me to my room._

"_stay here for a minute baby girl i'll be right back". I nodded in understanding._

_He went back down stairs and there was shouting. I wasn't really sure what was said but then i heard a ruckus going on in my parents room. I peaked out to see my father taking luggage out of their room._

"_get back in your room baby girl". He pointed into my room._

My father kicked her out of our house that day. I haven't seen her since and i hope i never see her again.

I was happy to get out of this dreary town but i would miss my father terribly.

~*TEHO*~

I walked onto the campus trying to feel hopeful of my future with my path unknown but my destination set.

I knew what i wanted and i was going to get it.

Trying to find my way around was getting frustrating. Hall B. Turn left then turn right. I did that so where the hell is Hall B then.

I huffed out a large breath and looked around me.

"you seem lost, need some help?" a soft yet powerful voice asked from behind me. Looking at the person, i found my self to be looking at one of the most beautiful women i have ever laid eyes on and the tallest man i have ever stood next to.

"I am, i can seem to find Hall B for the life of me" .

"Come with us, that's where we're headed".

"Thank you so much. You guys are life savers. I'm Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Emmett"

Rosalie is a tall blond with big blue eyes and a killer smile. Sometimes i wish i didn't look the way i look, sometimes i wish i could look like someone like Rosalie. Some one who knew who they were, no guessing.

As they led me to the class room, I thanked them for escorting me, knowing that with out them i would still be looking for the room.

Class was uninteresting to say the least, the teacher, Mr. Jones just told us what we were covering this semester, what he hoped to accomplish by the end of the semester and that was it. Now to find my next class.

"Hey Bella, wait up". I heard being yelled from behind me. Turning to find Rosalie running over to me in her 5 inch heels. That to me is a major skill.

"Hey, whats up".

"We're having a party at my sorority house tonight , i wanted to know if you would like to come."

"Um, Yeah sure, why not"

"Do you know where sorority row is ?"

"Yeah, i wanted to join the AKA house"

"Oh nice, I'm a legacy there. So you know where the house is, come by anytime after eight, here's my number text me when you get there. Make sure you come. I have to go i'm going to be late. Bye".

She rushed away after jutting down her number on the map i was holding.

Okay. To sociology class. Now to find it.

I rushed across the street not really looking at where i was going and almost got ran over by a car. I got so startled i didn't know if i was coming or going, my hair got in my face as i tried to get out of the street. The driver blared their horn and sped away.

I looked up just in time to see the back of a shiny black Volvo.

Jeesh. Talk about having a bad morning. At least i met one nice person today.

~*TEHO*~

I got out of the shower and started getting dressed.

I chose to wear a plaid blue and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows with a white ribbed tank top beneath it, a pair of navy blue leggings and my black Tory Burch riding boots.

I kept my make up simple only putting on some Cover-girl nature luxe foundation and Cover-girl exact eye lights Eye-brightening mascara. I put on my necklace with my initial on it and a couple silver bangles. I put my glasses on , grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out.

~*TEHO*~

I texted Rosalie when i was outside and she came and met me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Rosalie"

"I'm happy you came. You look great."

"Thanks i didn't really know what to wear"

"What you have on is totally fine, i actually have the same boots but in brown" a tiny little sprite said from beside Rosalie

"thanks..." i trailed off feeling awkward that i didn't know her name.

"sorry this is Emmett' sister. Alice, this is Bella. Em and i showed her to legal ethics class this morning"

"nice to meet you Alice"

"nice to meet you too, i can already tell we're going to be great friends" i smiled at her. She seemed to really believe that.

Throughout the party i basically hung out with Alice with her hand through mine while Rosalie introduced me to some of her friends.

All the while i felt like i had eyes on me but i was at a party so i guess some one would be looking at you.

Right ?

I had a couple beers but they party was pretty boring just people acting foolish and getting drunk. So since i had class in the morning i decided to leave when i noticed it was almost twelve in the morning.

I was walking out the door when basically out of no where this Adonis of a man was standing in front of me. He stretches his hand forward to shake mine.

I don't return the gesture so he started talking.

"hi, i saw you hanging out with my sister all night and i just had to introduce myself. I've been waiting all night for you to get rid of her. I'm Edward". His voice was like liquid gold or maybe like silk, velvet even. So smooth and inviting yet he just seemed so dangerous.

"nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella"

"beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"uh huh" feeling a little sceptical now. Maybe someone was trying to play a prank on me. There was no way he was hitting on me.

He smiled. My god that smile.

" i see you don't take compliments well." he smirked.

I looked around us to see if anyone was looking at me and laughing because i really couldn't understand why he would come talk to me when there was so many other girls here. Girls that look like Rosalie. Not as beautiful but still. Prettier.

" um thanks, i guess" waiting for the punch line.

"so if your name is Bella, why do you have an I hanging around your neck ?"

"my name is actually Isabella but i prefer Bella"

"i like Isabella better. So that's what ill call you." his phone started ring in his pocket.

He pulled it out, looked at it and answered.

"Cullen, Yeah...alright...i'm on my way" he hung up and slid the phone back into its origin in his pocket.

"looks like i have to be going. Are you leaving now?"

"yeah, i was about to leave before stopped me."

"okay. Are you driving ?"

"no, i'm not driving. I don't live to far from here in student housing"

"okay, so come on i'll give you a ride"

"no that's okay, i'm up for a walk"

"please, i insist"

"alright" he lead the way to his car. A shiny black Volvo.

"no way"

"what ?"

"you almost ran me over today."

"that was you? I'm sorry. Now that i think about it, it could have been you but somethings' different".

"flat iron" i stated flatly

"aah okay. Well i really am sorry about earlier today. Ill make it up to you"

I raise a brow at him when he opened the passenger side door and waited for me to get in before he closed it.

We sat silently as he drove the short distance until we got to my building.

"so are you going to give me you're number ?"

"why? Will you use it if i give it to you ?"

"why would i ask for you're number if I'm not going to call ?"

"its happened before" was my simple answer. Guys would ask for my number and then i would never hear from them.

"give me you're number and you can rest assured that i will call multiple times"

"okay" he took my phone and called his.

"so now you have my number and i have yours"

"alright so bye" i said stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me. He put down the window and looked out a me.

"goodnight Isabella, not goodbye" he said before he rolled back up the window and sped off.

Yeah right. I bet you the next time i see him hes' going to act like he's even seen me before.


	2. Confidence

_**Chapter 2**_

I was in the shower getting ready for class when i heard my phone alerting me to a new message.

_**What are you up to today ? **_Not recognizing the number i replied.

_**Who is this ?**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**So ?**_

_**So what ?**_

_**What are you doing today?**_

_**Class- B**_

_**what class ? I want to see you ;)-E**_

_**I have criminology class at 10 and then i have my public speaking class at 1. -B**_

_**How about i take you to grab something to eat before your public speaking class ? -E**_

_**Yeah sure. Sounds good. I finish my first class at 11:05 . courtyard cafe. -B**_

_**Alright sweets. See you in a while.- E**_

Sweets ? Really ?

I chose to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with my brown Uggs and a white t-shirt under my blue love pink fur lined hooded sweatshirt.

I pulled all my hair in to a loose bun at the top of my head not bothering to straighten or fully dry it today. I grabbed my bag, checked for my phone and i was off.

Class was rather uneventful to say the least. Only my second day and i was already bored out of my mind in these classes.

As soon as i stepped out of the building where my criminology class was there he was leaning against his car. Dark washed jeans, button up dress shirt, leather jacket. He looked like he step right off the pages of GQ. Umm.

I walked over to him.

"hi"

"hi sweet girl"

"what are you doing here? "

"well i couldn't wait. So. Here i am" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"if you say so"

"shall we get going?" he asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"you're always opening my door. Why is that?" i asked as he got in on the drivers side.

"you've never had a man open a door for you?" he asked as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"other than my father when we're entering a building? no."

"well I'm here to change that". He took his eyes off the road for a second to give me a lopsided grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Minutes later we were pulling up to the courtyard. We ordered something to eat and then went to grab seats.

"so tell me about yourself Isabella"

"tell you what? What do you want to know.?"

"anything."

"there isn't much to tell really."

"okay how about we play 20 questions"

"okay but any question you ask me must be something you're willing to answer also."

"okay. Deal"

"whats your favourite colour?"

"purple. Sometimes green. Right now green."

"why green right now?"

"cause your eyes are really pretty and they're really kind of drawing me in"

"my eyes have been described as many things never have they been described as pretty"

"well they are."

"okay. Next question"

"oh no you don't whats your favourite colour ?"

"brown"

"why brown?"

"because its a constant reminder of you _la Mia bellezza"_

"what was that ?"

"Italian"

"what does it mean?"

"ill tell you someday"

We continued on like this until i had to leave to go to my public speaking class.

"Isabella" Edward called running after me as i walked to my class.

"yeah"

"i want to take you out like on a date. To dinner. Tomorrow"

"okay. Ill go"

"okay 7 tomorrow night. Alright."

"okay. Wait Edward" i called after him as he walked away.

"yeah ?"

"what should i wear?"

"a dress". He smirked over his shoulder and walked away.

"hi". A blonde coming from the opposite direction from where Edward just left called. I didn't really know if she was talking to me. So i didn't really bother to pay her any attention.

"In the blue sweatshirt". Well, now i knew she was talking to me.

"yeah ?"

"was that Edward Cullen you were just talking to ?"

"yeah"

she looked me up and down and then walked away chuckling to herself while she pulled out her cell phone.

I knew it was a joke, it had to be. That's the only reason some one like Edward would talk to me.

~*TEHO*~

Kate couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Edward be talking to someone like her ? She had to tell her sister.

Tanya had her heart set Carlisle Cullen had promised her that she would be the one marrying Edward and with a marriage to Edward Cullen came wealth and power was a given.

Carlisle had approached his son about the topic of marriage. Find some one in six months or you marry the person i chose for you.

"In about to step down and you will take over, but not before you are married. Six months to find someone and six months to get married."

When Edward first got a good look at Isabella and the innocent look on her face, yet the fierce look in her eyes, he Knew. She wouldn't be someone to put up with bullshit. He may have loved her before he even heard her speak but when he heard her speak he knew for certain that she would walk down the aisle to him and absolutely no one else.

Now he just had to get her to fall for him.

~*TEHO*~

When Carlisle got the call from an obviously upset Tanya stating that Edward was seeing some one _"a black girl of things" _she had said with such disgust that it had Carlisle thinking maybe who he had in mind for his son wasn't the best after all. He didn't mind the colour of the persons skin as long as they were loyal and trustworthy. All Carlisle cared for was respect.

He speed dialled one of the four numbers saved in his phone. His eldest son. Heir to his legacy.

"Mio figlio"

"ciao papà".

"Come va con la tua ricerca?"

"Sta andando bene. Penso che l'ho trovato. "

"E quando si è madre e la incontrerò?"

"Non ti preoccupare papà. quando si sente lo stesso per me è quando. "

"Quindi hai già dei sentimenti per lei?"

"Sì papà. diverso da qualsiasi altro. "

"Buono. male parlare con te presto figlio. Ricordo che ti amo e faccio solo quello che penso è meglio "

"Lo so papà. ti amo troppo "

~*TEHO*~

I sat watching something on the television, i couldn't really tell you what was showing. I'd been in this daze for a while now. From since that girl laughed at me i couldn't really think about anything else. I just wanted to curl up and die. I really thought he liked me. I was already smitten with him.

Wheres that tapping sound coming from?

I heard my room mate speaking to some one. Couldn't really tell. Didn't really want to know.

"Isabella" i looked up to see Edward there.

"what are you doing here?"

"i thought we had a date. I tried to call you but you didn't answer"

"i didn't because i figured you were calling to break the date so i thought i would save myself more embarrassment".

"why would you think that ?" he asked.

So i told him what happened yesterday.

"Isabella i genuinely like you and i think you like me too unless I'm mistaken."

"i do like you but i just don't know why you like me when there are so many other more beautiful women walking around here."

"i like you because you are you."

"but you're perfect and I'm ..." i motioned to myself "this"

" Isabella i spend my time with you because i want to. I want you beside me, i want to have someone i can trust, someone who is there for me and not just my name. I have known you for such a small amount of time and i already have feelings for you. So I'm going to tell you instead of ask you. You are my girl now. You're MY woman. I've seen you give me attitude, so i know you have it in you. So don't let anyone fuck with you. Understand?"

"yeah, i understand."

"good so get that cute little ass up, go get dressed and lets go" he said cheekily trying to lighten the mood.

"and just so you know, your skin colour is only a part of you. It's not who you are."

**AN: see you next week or maybe later this week depending on how it goes.**

_**Conversation between Edward and Carlisle**_

"_Mio figlio" -"my son"_

_"ciao papà"- "hey dad."_

_"Come va con la tua ricerca?"- "how's it going with your search?"_

_"Sta andando bene. Penso che l'ho trovato. "- "it's going well. i think i've found her."_

_"E quando si è madre e la incontrerò?"- " and when will you're mother and i meet her ?"_

_"Non ti preoccupare papà. quando si sente lo stesso per me è quando. "-" don't worry dad. when she feels the same for me that is when."_

_"Quindi hai già dei sentimenti per lei?"-" so you already have feelings for her then ?"_

_"Sì papà. diverso da qualsiasi altro. "-" yeah dad. unlike any other."_

_"Buono. male parlare con te presto figlio. Ricordo che ti amo e faccio solo quello che penso è meglio "- " good. ill talk to you soon son. remember i love you and i only do what i think is best."_

_"Lo so papà. ti amo troppo "-" i know dad. i love you too"_


	3. Racist ?

_**I Do NOT own twilight. Sometimes i wish i did though.**_

_**An: hey guys just a short authors note. I just want to say that this is a re post so the first couple of chapters were posted before but with a lot if grammatical errors. I'm working on that. Thank you to all reviewers you guys inspire me to continue, with that said... Early chapter. **_

Chapter 3.

Walking into that room and having my eyes land on Isabella looking so lost made me have to stop for a second to catch my breath. I didn't know why she was like this but who ever made her feel this way better careful that they don't have to cross paths with me.

Thinking about the look on her face a brilliant idea popped into my head. Is could go two ways. Really well or terribly wrong, i was hoping i would go really well.

"Isabella" i called through the bathroom door.

"yeah"

"I'm just going to run out for about 20 minutes okay."

"alright"

"and Isabella"

"yeah?"

"dress in something comfortable, casual if you will"

"okay"

After hearing her respond i ran out of there to my car.

Xx Xx

_**Bella POV**_

Casual. Sexy casual or laid back casual ? What do i wear ?

Looking at my clothes i decided on a black and grey jersey ruffle tiered tank combo dress and my black leather gladiator sandals. I put in my silver hoop earrings and my necklace, i added some silver and black bangles.

Edward said casual but i still wanted to look good for him. I hoped this was good enough.

I heard Edward knock and call my name , I couldn't of taken that long to get dressed ? Could i ?

"I'm ready Edward, just let me get my bag and ill be out there in a second."

"you don't have to bring your bag Isabella, just your phone if you want."

I did as he suggested and only took my phone and keys out of my bag along with two twenty dollars bills. Just in case. My father always told me, _"never leave the house without your own money Bella, that's your insurance"_.

Walking out of the bedroom to say i was surprised to see that Edward had changed his entire outfit was an understatement.

When he first got here he was wearing slacks with a light blue button down and black dress shoes. Now, he was wearing blue denim jeans with a grey t-shirt and back boots.

"How long was i getting ready for exactly ?" I ask out loud.

"not that long about 45 minutes or so" Edward answered.

"and you left, got changed and came back in that time ?"

"well. Yeah. I drive fast."

"I remember i was almost road kill by your hands once." he laughs at this.

"i would of been back sooner but i stopped to pick this up for you." he said drawing my attention to the single yellow rose with red tip he was holding.

"Thank you. It's beautiful"

Xx Xx

"Where are we going ?"

"hang tight love, we'll be there soon"

Edward looked over at Isabella trying to gauge and see if she noticed his slip.

She actually had but kept her eyes glued to the scenery rushing by her with a slight smile on her face. Since arriving she hadn't been anywhere but on the campus grounds.

"It's beautiful"

"Yes. You are"

"i wasn't talking about me Edward"

"you may not have, but i was"

"thank you" she answers letting her hair fall to cover her face a bit.

Twenty minutes later Bella started noticing bright lights every where. A fair. He was taking her to a fair.

For Edward to witness the way her eyes would lit up on that Ferris wheel or every time he won her a stuffed animal was amazing to him.

He wanted to live his life making her smile. He wanted to be the reason that smile was on her face. All he could think about was how beautiful she was.

Xx Xx

After helping Isabella out of the car, he opened the back door to retrieve the bag of stuffed animals he had won her and then escorted her up to her room. He gave her a chaste kiss good night and left with the sound of her bell like laugh fresh in his memory.

As he walked to his car, Edward thought about his life. He thought of the way he wanted things to happen. He had found a wife and he hoped Isabella would agree to be, but he also knew he didn't want to force her into anything, he wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

He couldn't even really begin to think of how that conversation would go. He would call his father in the morning but he would put it aside for tonight and enjoy a good nights rest thinking about his Isabella.

Edward woke early the next morning desperate to speak to his father before he took anything further with Isabella

-*TEHO*-

Carlisle was sitting at his desk looking over some shipment that was supposed to come in feeling rather frustrated and about ready to kill someone because something just was not adding up. And nobody fucks around when it came to a Cullen. Especially when it came to their money. Many had tried and failed and others learned from example.

Carlisle hears his phone ringing from some where under all the papers on his desk. When he found it he saw his sons' name displayed. A rare smile appeared on his face. He would never admit it but everyone knew Edward was Carlisle favourite. He never treated any of his children terribly he loved them to death, but he just loved Edward to a different extent. Maybe because he saw so much of him self in his oldest son.

"hello son"

"hi dad. Are you busy"

"i am never too busy for my children."

"i wanted to come see you. I want your advice on something."

"well I'm at home so come over, we'll talk"

"thank you dad. This is important to me"

"anytime son. I'll see you in soon"

Xx Xx

Edward called Isabella before going to go see his father to make sure she was alright, ending the conversation before he could slip up and blurt something out to her, he wanted to speak with his father first but reassured her that he would see her later that day.

Pulling up to the large house he has always known as home was great he always felt like he could breathe easier when there.

He knocked on his fathers' office door and calling for him.

"come in son"

"hey dad"

"so what do you want to speak about son?" Carlisle asked after getting up to kissing his sons' cheeks.

"i wanted to tell Isabella about us, about our family, about who i am, who i will be.. I want her to know before she gets caught up in anything, i want her to make the choice."

" i can't say i understand where you're coming from Edward, as you know you're mother was born into this life, just as you and i but i do agree with what you're saying. I see you care deeply for this girl and i would back you up if that is what you need from me, but please consider this before you tell her."

Edward waited for his father to continue.

"let us, you're mother and i, go out to dinner with you and Isabella. I would like to know this girl that has stolen your heart so quickly"

Edward smiled at his father. Something that was rarely spotted on Edwards face and this surprised Carlisle but nothing like the words that then came slipped from his sons' lips.

"it was never mine to begin with."

"Ill call you with the details later father." Edward said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Xx Xx

It had been a couple more weeks of getting to know Bella better and his father bugging him to meet her before he actually asked Isabella to go to the dinner with them

"so will you go"

"i would like to Edward but i don't have clothes nice enough to meet your parents."

Isabella had seen how Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett dressed and the clothes they wore were in no way cheap.

She herself owned a few costly things but one of Alices' dresses could probably buy her entire wardrobe.

She had gotten close to her boyfriends family and they all loved her, and she them.

"that's the only thing you have a problem with? Your clothes?"

"well. Yeah i guess so"

Edward pulled out his phone and called his sister.

"yes fratello?"

"how would you and Rosalie like to take Isabella shopping"

"ill be there in 5 minutes and why do don't you just say Bella like the rest of us ?"

"ill see you soon."

"ill just ask Bella"

"i see you soon shorty"

Minutes later Bella was being dragged out of the apartment with Edwards credit card in her back pocket after much (MUCH) debate.

Xx Xx

"what kind of card is this any way. Its so heavy." Bella asked Rosalie

"that my dear Isabella is what we call a Black card."

"Bella and so what its black."

"why is it that only Edward is allowed to call you Isabella?"

"everyone has always only called me Isabella when I'm in trouble but i feel different when Edward calls me by my full name"

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. They could see that these two were in love but neither would admit it to each other. But neither knew what was to happen that night would be a catalyst to such confessions.

"How do you even get one of these things?" Bella kept looking at the card obviously fascinated.

"lets put it like this Bella. The card is available through invitation only. If you meet the criteria for the card , American express sends you an application. Basically you have to spend a minimum of about two hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year on an American express card before you can even be considered to carry one of these."

It didn't even register to Bella just how much money Rosalie had said until they where on their way back to her dorm.

Before she knew it Alice had pulled her into a high end boutique that she didn't want to be in. She was used to nice things but this was crazy.

"Alice we can find something just as good that cost less"

"Bella."

"what"

"relax and let me get you an outfit to meet my parents in please ?"

With Alice busting out the puppy dog eyes she just could not say no. Well she could of, but she didn't want to hurt Alices' feelings.

And so they ended up leaving the store with a one shoulder lace blue dress with a brown belt. Brown boots and a brown clutch to match.

After straightening out her hair and finishing her make-up. Her usual foundation with a little bit of gold eye shadow. She got into her dress then put on a her accessories with included a watch, bracelet, necklace and earrings.

She just finish putting on her shoes when Edward knocked, she grabbed her clutch and exited the room.

"wow. you look so good babe. Okay lets go we have to get there in 30 minutes and my father likes punctuality."

"okay. I'm ready"

Xx Xx

The drive to the restaurant was silent. Isabella was nervous to meet Edwards parents and Edward just wanted this to go well so that he could make the next step in their relationship.

They walked into the restaurant holding hands. Esme had been so excited to meet the woman that had been making her son so happy but upon seeing the girl, she noticed her family had left out one tiny bit of information.

"SHE'S BLACK ?!"

_**Translations:**_

_yes Fratello?- yes Brother ? _

_PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews give me motivation. _

Go check out my site..nikaalexa. Wordpress .com

Remove the spaces


	4. Put it out there

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Nika. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended when written.**_

_AN: Hope your summer has been good, its almost over so enjoy it._

Chapter 4

Carlisle looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind.

Edward didn't know if Isabella had heard his mother but he had.

As they walked closer to the table where his parents were situated Bella noticed the stare Edwards mother was levelling her with so she shrunk behind Edward and halted her steps for a second, by her stopping she pulled Edward to a stop with her.

"baby what's wrong ?"

"i don't think i can do this Edward, look at the way your mother's watching me. She hates me. Please lets just leave. Or better yet you stay, I'll get a cab home or something."

"Isabella. Stop. You're not going anywhere. We are going to sit with parents and have a good dinner. Yes ?"

"ed..."

"yes ?"

"but"

"yes?"

"okay."

They finished the short walk to the table where his parents sat speaking in hushed tones but stop talking when they noticed Isabella and Edward reach the table.

"mom, dad" Edward kissed both cheeks of both his parents and introduced them to his Isabella.

"This is my girlfriend Isabella. Isabella, my mom and dad."

"Its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Cullen"

"nice to meet you Isabella. I've heard quiet a bit about you." Carlisle said shaking her hand.

"please, call me Bella"

"alright Bella"

There was an awkward silence as they all waited for Esme to acknowledge Bellas' greeting.

"mother can i say something to you before we begin dinner?." Edward asked getting up from the table waiting for his mother to do the same leaving no space for an option.

Carlisle tried to keep Bella attention while Edward lead his mother away from the table.

"I heard what you said when you saw her and i see how you're acting toward and you know that i love you but i love her too and since she has no one here, i will protect and defend her even if its from my own mother. You will respect her . Am i clear ?" Edward said getting straight to the point.

"you're going to chose some random wanna be over your own mother Edward ?" Esme asked.

Edward was calm before but that whole sentence made him reach a place where he never thought he would go when dealing with a family member, especially his mother.

His green eyes looked as if they where turning black. His voice went down an octave as he spoke slowly.

"listen closely when i say this mother because i wont say it again. Speak about Isabella like that again, i don't care if you're my mother or not, i will not stand for it. We are going to sit at that table and have a civil dinner. Understood?"

Esme gave a slight head nod as Edward turned and gestured for her to go a head of him to where his father and love were sitting. Just as his mother was passing by him he said something that made her blood run cold.

"i may be your son but that is not all that i am."

X Xxx

While Edward was speaking to his mother Carlisle tried to get to know Isabella and he could definitely say he saw why his son was so enamoured by the young girl.

She was dedicated to what she wanted to do she spoke strongly of how she just wanted to make a better life for her father. The one person she could depend on through out her life.

Esme came back to the table in her black pencil skirt and red ruffled top and her black Louboutin heels. She saw the way her boyfriends' mother looked at her, like she wasn't good enough and now she was happy that she had let Alice and rose talk her into getting the clothes that she had got. Even if they cost an arm and a leg.

Edward came and kissed her on her cheek before taking up his menu to chose what he wanted to eat.

It wasn't an entirely uncomfortable dinner. Esme didn't really speak. Bella wasn't sure what was said between mother and son but it actually looked like Esme was afraid of what he had said to her.

She was afraid of what he had said but she was also afraid of what her husband had said to her before Isabella and Edward came to sit at the table.

"_you run my son away from me Esme and you will be sorry. Don't fuck this up."_

Esme knew Carlisle was serious but she didn't really expect Edward to pick the black bitch over her.

And so the dinner went. Conversation flowed but Esme remained quiet.

They were waiting for Edwards car to be brought to him by the valet when a police car slowly cruised by them. Bella' despised police officers and she voiced this.

"I fucking hate those pigs, what are they looking at" when she realized that she had said this out loud her hand flew up to her mouth.

Edward whose hand was around Bella' waist squeezed lightly and laughed. Carlisle straightened the jacket of his navy blue suit. Dusted off none existent lint off his shoulder and smiled at the police.

Edwards parents car came first.

"I really like you Bella, it would be my pleasure to get to know you better." Carlisle said before getting into his car and speeding off. Esme didnt even say bye to her son.

X Xxx

It was the day before Isabella's birthday and Edward was planning a special surprise for her. He had rented a dance studio for the night.

The tealight candles on the floor formed a heart with a table in the middle of the formation and a piano not a long distance off by a window.

Bella walked into the room with Rosalies' hands over her eyes. She was wearing a black coat and black boots while Alice trailed in back of them carrying three hand bags which he figured were hers, Rosalie's and his Isabella's'.

Rosalie walked Bella further into the room and then whispered in her ear "have fun". When Rosalie removed her hands from Isabella's' face she was awe struck.

There in the middle of the room was her boyfriend wear a two piece suit by a table surrounded with candles and rose petals. The place looked so beautiful. She hadn't even noticed that Rose and Alice had left.

Edward stepped over the candles by his feet and made his way over to Isabella who still stood where Rose had left her unable to move an inch.

He took her hand and lead her over to the table set for two. He placed her grey handbag on the floor next to the chair where she would be sitting and ran his fingers threw her curly hair. She knew how much Edward liked her natural hair so she left it curly for him and added no make up to her face, she didn't really need it anyway.

He helped her undo her coat and under it was a blue dress with stripes on it that Edward figured had to be painted on to her body with the way it was hugging her curves. No extra fabric anywhere. He had to stop and really look at her. She was a vision. But Isabella got a little self conscious about the dress thinking he didn't like it. So she pulled at it a little.

"is this okay?" she asked

"you look so beautiful Isabella. I can't tell you that enough"

"thank you" she mumbled shyly.

He pulled out her chair and helped her sit. Seconds later after he had taken his seat plates were placed in front of them.

Edward had ordered her favourite. Lasagna. From one of the best restaurants in the city.

Isabella moan all the way through her meal. Enjoying every bit of the food placed in front of her.

After the meal was over he lead her to the piano and sang to her.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<em>

At the end of the song Isabella was full on crying. When Edward played the last note she flung her self at him. A song had never fit them better.

Edward wiped the tears away form her eyes.

"you look so pretty with out make up baby."

She buried her head in his and sniffled, thanking god for sending her some one like Edward, while Edward prayed she would stay after she heard what he was about to tell her.

"Isabella" he said gaining her attention and push her up off his shoulder so that he could look into her eyes when he told her about the line he came from and would be carrying on.

"i want to tell you about my family."

"okay"

"my grand-father was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The first. My father is Carlisle Anthony Masen Cullen. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the Second. My grand-father was, my father is, and i am about to become the next _capofamigli."_

"what does that mean?"

"it means that i'm about to become boss. My father is a mob-boss and i am about to take over. I love you Isabella and i want you by my side. Only you. I iknow this maybe a lot to take in but i have never felt for anyone the way i feel for you. If u would have me i would love to someday make you my wife."

She was silent for a while. Thinking about what she had heard of mob bosses but how could Edward be that? He wasn't mean to her. She had never even seen him get angry. Then her mind took her back, back to what Edward had said.

"you love me?" Edward nodded and smiled in response.

She hugged him as tight as she could.

"i love you too" she whispered in his ear.

"so you'll stand by me?"

"yes. As long as you'll have me."

"forever" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

X Xxx

While Isabella and Edward were wrapped up in their bubble, her mind kept going though, there was a lot of things that Isabella wanted to know but she would wait to ask.

Across town a father sat at his desk across from the private detective he had sent to find out about Isabella. There were pictures of her and Edward together. The way he looked at her. He loved her. They had found his weakness. Now how to take advantage of it.

**An:**

**That wasn't really a cliff hanger was it ? Don't worry you may get a surprise this week. Check out my blog. **_ .com_

_I know i took a while with this one but RL has no respect for update times but i think i am back now._

_Lyrics from elyricsworld. The song is **Just the way you are by Bruno mars**. _

**Translations**

**_capofamigli - _boss**

**_consigliere – _counselor**

_Love you guys, please review. Reviews are my motivation._


	5. Christmas Visit

_**An: hey everyone.. I know; but a lot has been going on with me so i hope you understand sometimes life just happens. Please review, knowing your thoughts really is appreciated. So hit the review button when you finish the chapter. Love.**_

Chapter 5

As Isabella sat thinking about all Edward had told her.

"_So you're going to take over. When ?"_

"_On Monday I will officially be name successor to my father. On new years day i will take the blood oath."_

"_officially ?"_

"_well, my father has never actually came right out and said which of us will take over"_

"_why ?"_

"_because there's a lot of people that want to get rid of the Cullen family. If you take out the successor then you take out the boss there isn't really anyone left."_

"_what about Emmett ?"_

"_they would go after him too"_

"_oh"_

_I didn't ask any more questions, i had just hugged Edward around his mid section and let everything sink in._

In the car on our way to my dorm. Holding on to Edwards' hand all i could think about was what would happen when Edward was announced to the mafia world as the next boss.

I'm not really scared about who Edward is or by what he is about to become, i was scared that something would happen to him.

I kept a hold of his hand the entire way with my head leaned against the head rest just looking at Edward

He looked over at me and smiled.

"why are you looking at me like that ?"

"i love you"

"i love you too sweetheart"

"it's great to tell you how i feel about you without the fear of you running off."

"i know what you mean."

And so he did because he had been waiting weeks to tell her and now that he had, he felt kind of free.

Edward walked me to my door something he insist on every time he drops me off.

"do you want to come in."

"yeah okay"

He and I had done a lot of touching and heavy make out sessions but we had never gone the distance. I pulled him toward the couch.

After we had both removed our coats throwing them on the back of the couch we began another intense make out session.

Edward ran his hands all over my body, but never really touching me. Everywhere his hands passed over my skin was instantly covered in goose bumps. I was so wet, in so much need, my rugged breathing filled the air. I couldn't take it anymore- I pulled him up from the couch leading toward my bedroom. He knew what this was implying. I needed him.

"You sure?" he asked me, pulling me to turn and looking into my eyes.

I nodded a yes and attached my lips to his.

Once in the room he unzips my dress. It falls to the floor revealing my matching black lace panties and bra set. I heard him gasp as he looked at me.

"Turn around Isabella" i turn as he directed. Standing there in my underwear and my boots still on i felt exposed but sexy because of the way he was staring.

He backed me toward the bed looking at me like i was his prey. I crawled up the bed backward; he came up the the bed kissing his way up my body bypassing the one place i wanted to feel him most. 

He pulled down my soaked panties and then reached behind me to unfasten my bra. I laid back looking at him with hooded eyes.

He lay on top of me and i gasped, after the teasing his weight felt incredible. He guided his rock hard cock into me. I had never felt so whole before, so full, so fulfilled.

It was like my body knew naturally what to do, we moved together slowly, kissing all the while. It was slow and erotic and passionate, it was making love, and it was more than just body,my whole mind and soul were into our movements.

We came together. He moaned and thrust deep into me giving and showing me all the love and appreciation he had for me. It felt so amazing that tears actually ran out of my eyes, my body shook and tingled all over.

When he saw my tears he was worried, thinking he might have hurt me in some way, but when he realized my tears were from pleasure he kissed me on each side of my eyes and then passionately, he dragged the comforter from the foot of the bed to cover us, we fell asleep together, our bodies intertwined. 

~*TEHO*~

Christmas was happening in three days and today my father was arriving. He said he had a surprise for me and i couldn't wait, my father usually gave great surprises.

Edward and i walked out of his condo where i had been living for the past month and a half now. We got into his car and drove to the airport. I couldn't wait to see my father.

I was standing with my hands wrapped around Edwards waist, his were around my shoulders as he placed small kisses on my temple and the top of my head. I searched the crowd exiting the plane looking for my father. And then i spotted my six foot four inch coming through the gates

"Daddy" i yelled, unwrapping my hand from around Edward and running to my father. The other passengers watched me with a funny eye. Probably thinking i was crazy, i heard Edward laughing behind me but even that couldn't stop me.

"baby girl" my father whispered when i reached him and clung to him. Squeezing his neck in a vice grip hug. And then the tears started. He smelt like home. Now i had all i needed. How was i going to say good bye when it was time for him to leave?

I finally let him go and pulled him over to Edward

"Daddy this is my boyfriend. Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad"

"Its nice to meet you too Edward. You've been treating my daughter well i trust ?"

"I try my best sir."

I kept a hold of my dads' hand as we walked out of the airport to the car leaving Edward to bring my dads bag. I'm sure he didn't mind.

"So dad we're going to drop you off at the hotel and then go get ready and come back and get you go to and have dinner."

"Sounds good Bella."

For dinner with my dad and Edward i put on a pair of low-rise flared jeans, a purple slouching kind of top and i pulled my black jacket on after i had put on my ankle boots. I grabbed my black juicy hand bag to meet Edward at the door where he was standing waiting for me.

"you look great Isabella." i smiled at him and took his offered hand and then we were off to meet my father.

The dinner went pretty well, conversation flowing easily. At the end of dinner i excused my self to the bathroom . On my way back to the table i saw my father and Edward in a deep conversation but when i got to the table they stopped abruptly. I was suspicious but i said nothing.

~*TEHO*~

Christmas Eve. I loved Christmas but i hated Christmas eve, it was just chaotic and i hated chaos. Tonight there would be a family dinner at some fancy restaurant since Edward didn't want to go to his parents house because of the way his mother was still acting with me, Carlisle wants everyone together so therefore, a restaurant was the answer.

I had spent the day with my dad.

"so when are you going to tell me you're surprise for me?"

"i can tell you right now if you don't want to wait for tonight."

"i want to know now"

"okay. Well since you've fallen in love and it seems very likely that you're going to stay here with Edward I quit my job. I'm moving to Chicago."

"no you aren't"

"i am baby girl. Ill be here with you."

"really?" I squealed. I actually squealed.

"really" my dad laughed. I jumped at him hugging him tight.

I was having a hard time before thinking about my father and the way we were abandoned by my mother, I didn't want to abandon him too. Seems my father healed all my fear with one sentence. Now I didn't have to worry about it any more.

"I have something else that I have to share with you Bella, I'm still trying to find the words or at least a way to put it to you. But I need you to trust that i was never trying to hid anything from you. You know all of your life I've tried my best to protect you right?" he asked getting a little misty eyed.

"I know daddy. I know."

"come on lets go get ready"

We went back up to my dads' hotel room. I had brought my clothes so that i could get ready here so Edward could come pick us up and then we go straight to the restaurant.

I wore a red dress with the small black belt around the waist with some black stockings. (Chicago is freezing). And put on my some black ankle boots and a set of gold bangles and gold hoop earrings, i had flat ironed my hair straight. I walked out in to the living area to tell my dad he could go get ready. While i was waiting for my dad to get ready i called Edward so that he could come get us knowing my dad wouldn't take very long.

"I got this for you Bella. Merry Christmas" my dad said coming to sit next to me on the couch, passing me a purple velvet jewelry box.

"Thank you daddy" i opened it thinking it would be earrings. My father always bought me earrings even when it wasn't a special occasion. But these weren't earrings.

A gold heart shaped locket with my initials carved into it. _I.M.S._ I opened it to find a picture of me and Edward on one side and a picture of my father and i on the other.

"i love it dad. Thank you. Where did you get this picture ?"

"your boyfriend."

"this was really thoughtful dad. Its great." he helped me put it on just as there was a knock on the door.

"Edward" i said rushing to open the door.

"hi love." he place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"i see you got your new necklace."

"yeah its great. Thank you for getting the picture for my dad."

"thank rose. I got the picture from her."

I laughed and went to collected my things so that we could leave.

Even if Esme ruins dinner tonight, I will have a great Christmas because i have the two most important people in my life with me.

After Edward takes his oath things either slow down or they pick up. Right now though, things are perfect

**An:**

**check me out on word press**


	6. Dinner & Revelations

Chapter 6

Christmas dinner was nothing like Bella expected to be, she expected murderous stares but the only stares that came where confused glances directed at her father from Esme and knowing smiles and looks from Carlisle. She didn't understand what was going on but she soon would.

*~TEHO~*

Edward sat in the living room of his condo in front of the television but he wasn't really watching it he was thinking back to the night before.

_He hadn't seen Isabella all day and that was killing him he was meeting with people all day and he was tired._

_Since moving in Isabella had been making his day and night. Waking up to her beautiful face and falling asleep holding her. _

_Walking into the condo he called for her but got no response. He walked to the bedroom removing his suit as he went. Upon hearing the shower running a smirk appeared on his face, opening the door and entering the bathroom he finished removing his clothes._

_He slid the glass door open to watch her under the shower as the water cascaded down her back making her body glisten._

"_are you going to just stand there and watch or are you going to join me" Isabella asked with out turning to face him._

"_i think ill stand here and just watch" he said with a slight smirk on his face._

_She turned to look at his raising her right eyebrow in challenge._

"_is that so?"_

"_yep" he said popping the P_

"_alright then. You're decision."_

_She poured some of her body wash into the palm of her hand still looking at Edward with those deep chocolate brown eyes. _

_His resolve started crumbling fast. _

_She ran her hand over her perky breast down her stomach over that sexy as fuck diamond navel ring she always wears, down to her pussy dragging one finger through her folds. _

_He gave up._

_He was in the shower and had Isabella up against the wall before she could take a full breath. He knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't mind. He just need a quick release. He slammed into her grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Isabella sucked his lips into her mouth which was erotic for both of them. When she let go to breathe. Her moans and paths where tipping him over but as soon as his name left her lips he blew his hot seed into her._

_He turned his back to the wall sliding down it taking Isabella with him. They sat there for a minute before Isabella broke them out of there sex induced high._

"_you could of at least taken off your boxers first" they both laughed before getting up and washing each other._

While in the bathroom cleaning him self up from his little impromptu masturbating he heard his phone ringing.

"yeah"

"bro we have a problem" Emmett said on the other line.

"what is it ?"

"moms house for dinner, don't forget to bring desert." _a code for their warehouse by the docks and to bring his gun._

"alright ill be there soon"

Edward got dressed quickly. Putting on a pair of slacks and and regular black t-shirt under his suit jacket. Edward hated the attire he was expected to wear when attending to business. He preferred jeans and a shirt but this was the life he had chosen.

When he walked into the ware house his brother was walking around a chair in circles with his gun in his hands talking to a man tied to said chair.

"are you going to answer my question or are you going to wait until my brother gets here?" Emmett asked.

Edward didn't announce his presence.

The guy said nothing.

"come on you either answer me or you wait for my brother and he wont take too kindly to you"

"fuck you" the man answered in a french accent.

"alright have it your way" Edward walked further into the room making his presence known.

The man sitting in the chair seemed tall man with long knotted hair.

Edward spoke calmly but with authority.

"whats going on?"

"well, Charlie spotted this one here following them this morning. Called me and then sent Bella to go get something for him, while she was away he waited to see if he was really following Bella and when he figured he was, he took knocked him out and called me to get him. I was trying to find out his interest in my little sister but it seems he's a little tight lipped."

Edwards' eyes turned cold and snapped to the man tied to the chair. Usually Edward had a body guard silently following Bella but when she was with her father she didn't need them.

"Whats your name ?"

"Laurent" he said in a thick french accent.

"do you know who i am?" Edward asked the man.

He said nothing.

"you have one more chance before i really get mad. Why were you following Isabella."

Still no answer.

Edward nodded his head and walked over to a table to the left side of the room. Laurent' eyes followed him confused. If this was him being mad he would be a _patron de cul chatte._

"you see my thing is that that woman you were following is not just any woman. She's my woman. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Why were you following her ?"

"vas te faire encule"

"you see that's where you're wrong. You're the one that's fucked. Bring him over here guys."

Edwards men took Laurent over to the table where Edward stood.

"so this is how this is going to go. I asked you two questions without receiving an answer so that's two fingers lost. One insult thrown. That's another finger. You get the drift. Every unanswered question is another finger. When i get to the thumb that means the whole hand gets chopped off and if you loose two hands then we move up. So now i ask again why were you following Isabella ?"

"i don't know what you speak about"

"really? Okay. That wasn't the answer i was looking for"

Edward pulled a butchers knife from under the table.

"hold his hand for me will ya Ricky"

"sure thing boss." Ricky answered with a slight chuckle.

Edward started with his picky. Cutting each and every one of his fingers on his right hand and then he removed the hand itself. Blood squirted every where from the severed limb.

Laurent screamed out in agony. Edward didn't even flinch as he chopped.

"I think i lost count. Oh well guess we have to start over with the left hand."

"Why were you following Isabella?"

"go hell"

"i may but i can assure you that you'll go first" was Edwards reply as he chopped off Laurent' left pinky.

"why were you following Isabella?" Edward asked more forcefully.

"you really should answer him, he hates repeating himself ?" Emmett said from his spot leaning on a nearby wall.

Laurent still didn't answer. So Edward pulled his 9 mm CZ 75b from his waist and aim it straight at Laurents' head.

"I'm going to give you two choices. You tell me why you were following my fiance and i let you live. You don't tell me and lets just say my finger is a little itchy."

Laurent was taking a while to give Edward an answer so he disengaged the safety,pulled back the slide on the top of the barrel and pointed the gun at Laurent

"life or death. Choose" Laurent could hardly breathe as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"okay. Okay. James, Frank James he tell me come here. Show me picture, tell me where she be , tell me bring her. Said she the way for him to get to top."

James was a dead man walking. Edward turned his back to Laurent

"nice doing business with you french man" Edward said walking away.

"i go now ?"

"yep." Edward said turning around at last second and shooting Laurent square in the forehead.

"to hell."

" Take his body. All of it. Deliver it to James."

_Two hours later_

As soon as James stepped out of his car he saw Laurents body lying on his doorstep. This could be a problem because now he knew that Cullens knew where he lived but not only that they now knew he was after the girl but he wasn't giving up. He would get the girl because now he knew for sure she was his weakness.

"hey j, whats up. Yeah i need your help with something."

James knew if anyone could get the girl it would be his 6 foot 7 friend.

*~TEHO~*

_Was going to end it here but since you've been so patient. Let me explain a bit_

After Isabella, Edward and Charlie had left Esme sat trying to figure out why charlie looked so familiar to her. She just didn't know where she knew this man from but she knew she had seen him some where before. She went looking for Carlisle he had to know.

She walked in to the bathroom where her husband was doing his nightly routine.

"Carlisle why does charlie look so familiar to me?"

"because we knew him when he was younger"

Esme tried to think but she just couldn't get it.

"Charlie was born in New York Esme. His name is Charles Matthew Volturi"

"Wait a minute. Volturi as in Aro Volturi?"

"that would be Charles' father."

She starred at Carlisle dumb founded.

In the beginning Esme was worried that Edward was going to marry below him but turns out Isabellas family was just as powerful as the Cullen's' if not more so.

_**An:**_

_**There you go a little bit explained more will be explained later. Stick with me ;).**_

_**Other Character pictures added to word press**_

_**Translation:**_

_**patron de cul chatte- pussy ass boss**_

_**vas te faire encule- fuck you**_


	7. Surprised ?

Chapter 7

Bella trusted her father but was sceptical of what he had to tell her.

Sitting on a park bench by the river with her father's hand swung over her shoulder.

Charlie watched the water ripple thinking of how he was going to tell his daughter this. He had to tell her today, no more putting it off.

He let out a large breath. Sighing heavily.

"I've never really told you how i met your mother, have i ?"

I shake my head no. All i knew was that they met in college.

"i had just started at Yale when i first saw her, i didn't really think i had a chance with her you know ?but in my last year i went to a frat party and she was there, we got to talking and then one thing led to the next."

"i didn't see her for a couple weeks but then a couple months before graduation she showed up telling me she was pregnant. I was kind of scared. I knew the expectations my father had of me but she told me about her going home to her parents and them kicking her out, i just couldn't have a child of mine grow up with out me possibly on the street some where. So i decided to accept my responsibility. I called my father and told him what had happened."

"He just listened and asked her name then he said he would call me back. When he did he said he didn't approve of her, he said we would pay her off and forget about 'my little college fuck up', but i couldn't do that, i wouldn't of been able to live with myself knowing i had a child out there i wasn't taking care of or to have my child call another man their father and i told him that. He acted as if i didn't have a choice he just said he would send the money and that was the end of the discussion."

"when he sent the money though i didn't tell your mom about it, i acted like everything was okay. I decided i would let him think i did what he had told me to. After i was finished with school i legally changed my name to my mothers maiden name, looked for a small town and moved there with your mother."

I sat quietly listening to what my father was telling me but also wondering why it was so important that he go home. A lot of people finish college and decided to live other places. No ?

"why was it such a big deal? Yes you guys made a mistake but why was it a big deal if you went home or not?"

"well, you see they way a marriage was arranged for Edward one was arranged for me too. I told you this story so i could tell you who my father is. Who your family is. Who you Grandfather is."

I waited for about a minute for him to continue but he didn't so i asked.

"who is he ?"

"Bells my father is the boss of the New York crime family. One of the most feared men in the world."

"so you were supposed to take over. That's why it was a big deal that you returned home. But you left Edward said you couldn't leave once you where a part of the lifestyle."

"that is true but i suspect my father knew just how much this meant to me, how much you meant to me so he hid me. I'm pretty sure he knows where i've been all this time."

"but if you didn't go back to take over who did?

"my father still runs everything but my brother Alec will take over when my father is ready to step down."

Bella just sat thinking, she didn't know what her father was going to tell her but she sure didn't expect this when he started talking. It didn't change anything though he was still the man that raised her. She just knew more about him now.

" don't worry dad. This doesn't change anything; if anything i look up to you more now than before. You gave up everything for me. I love you, so much."

"i love you too baby, always have always will."

_*~TEHO~*_

_Epov_

Edward waited impatiently for Isabella to emerge from the bedroom where she was getting ready so that they could leave.

Tonight was important for multiple reasons; not only was tonight his introduction but it was his first new year with Isabella and she would also be meeting her family tonight for the first time.

I had been there when charlie called his father to talk to him, the first time in twenty years.

_Flashback_

_Charlie had chosen today to call his father because Isabella had gone shopping with the girls, he saw no better time to do this._

_So here they sat in Edwards office. Calling Aro Matthew Volturi._

"_Mr. Volturis' office. How may i help you" his assistant answered._

_Charlie had to call Aros' office because his cell phone number was changed once very month._

"_yes hi, i would like to speak to Mr Vvolturi please."_

"_he's in a meeting right now. How may i tell him called?"_

"_i know he's not in a meeting. Tell him its Charles"_

"_i don't know what you think you know sir but i will tell him you called"_

"_this is what I'm going to do, even if he is in a meeting, I'm going to wait while you go and tell him Charles is on the phone." _

"_fine sir but i assure you he will not take the call"_

"_i wouldn't bet on that if i were you." charlie waited while the assistant went to tell Aro he was on the phone not long after he heard his fathers voice._

"_charlie? Whats wrong?" because Aro knows something must be wrong for his son to contact him._

"_nothings wrong dad just some new developments i think you should be aware of." and so he went on to tell Aro about Isabella and i meeting and filling him in on everything. Aro would be attending my introduction it just made sense that he not be blind side by seeing his son for the first time in years._

_Aro asked about Isabella and apologized to his son for making him think he had no other choice but to live away from his family. Aro let charlie know that if he had only told him how serious he was about raising his child he would of supported him. He didn't approve of the woman he got pregnant but he was proud his son had manned of and taken care of his responsibility because ultimately that's what he had taught him to do. Take care of his own. And charlie had done so wonderfully._

_Aro was looking forward to meeting Isabella and seeing his son again. He promised to send a gift for Isabella. Charlie asked about his brother. And they caught up and after talking for a while they didn't sound like they hadn't talked for a while. They sounded like they had daily conversations. _

_End flashback_

"You could take a seat you know. Your pacing is making me anxious."

I sat down not realizing i had been pacing. I tried to watch the game with charlie but i was so ready to see what Isabella looked like.

I was just about to get us some drinks when i saw something from my peripheral. What i turned and saw took my breathe away.

Isabella finished her descent down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of me and her father who had come to stand next to me.

"How do i look?" she asked turning in a slow circular motion.

She stood in front of us in a long black one shoulder dress that had a zipper trim detail going from her hip to her shoulder creating an open back asymmetrical cut kind of thing. I don't really know what you call it.

She had refused Alice and Roses' offer to do her hair. She had straitened it and parted it on the side and swept it in to a tight low ponytail. I usually prefer her natural curls but she looked beautiful which ever way she chose to wear it.

She was also wearing the jewelry she had gotten from her grandfather.

A pair a white diamond thin hoop earrings and a diamond bracelet to match. Of course she was wearing he initial necklace too which she hardly ever took off.

"you look absolutely stunning baby girl. As usual" Charlie complemented.

She looked at me waiting for me to say something obviously. I was completely speechless. I have seen her dressed up but this was a totally different level of dressed up. I had never seen anyone as beautiful in my life.

"i think you should change" her face immediately fell but i continued on "i don't think it would be wise of me to randomly kill men tonight for looking at you."

A luminous smile reappeared on her face. I pulled her to me holding her in my arms.

"i love you Isabella. You take my breathe away."

"i love you too". She whispered.

I helped her into her coat and lead our way to the limo we would be taking.

As soon as we got to the banquet hall i had to leave Isabella with charlie to go take care of somethings and then i wouldn't leave her side for the rest of the night.

_BPOV_

Edward went to take care of something while i sat with my father. When Edward came back we would mingle but right now i just felt nervous about meeting my grandfather for the first time.

"want me to get you something to drink baby girl?" my dad asked.

"sure dad but just some wine. Nothing too strong." he laughed as he got up to go to the bar.

Some one pulled out the chair next to me i thought maybe Alice and Rose had arrived but it wasn't. It was Tanya.

"well don't you clean up nice."

"i have nothing to say to you Tanya so just go away"

"you may have nothing to say but i have a lot to say to you. You think a new dress and some nice things can make you somebody but they can't. You're still a little Oreo girl who will never fit in and ill make sure of it" she got up and walked away.

_*~TEHO~*_

Aro stood looked at his granddaughter. She looked around the room like it was a whole new world. And he watched as a young woman walked up to his grand child and said something to her, he watched as her entire demeanour changed, he watched as her head lowered and a hand came up to wipe a stray tear.

He walked across the room with a stride of power only he can emit.

"hello"

"hello" Isabella tried to smile and he could tell.

"you're very beautiful"

"thank you very much" she replied smiling for real this time and in that smile Aro saw his son.

"what did that girl so to you? I hope you don't think that's to nosey of me." taro asked

"i don't want to bore with my troubles."

"if i didn't care i wouldn't ask" so Bella told him what Tanya had said and why.

"there is a saying that goes 'misery likes company' don't give her the company shes looking for"

Bella smiled at Aro and Aro returned it. He was about to get up from where he was sitting and return to the opposite side of the room when charlie came walking up with their drinks followed closely behind by Carlisle and everyone else.

"hello Dad" Isabella looked at the stranger surprised. That was not the first conversation she had pictured having with her grandfather.

"hello son."

"Bella i see you've met your grandfather."

She just stared at him unable to say anything.

"nice to meet you granddaughter."

"wait a second Aro Volturi is Bellas' grandfather?" Rosalie asked. The girls had not been told simply because charlie and Edward wanted Bella to meet Aro first.

"yes she is" answered Carlisle.

"so Bella is mob royalty. Oh this is about to be good." commented Rose.

_**AN:**_

_**Are you Surprised? I'm kinda early with this. Cullen14 i did get your review and i will add the translation to the chapter so its easier to read from now on.**_


	8. AN

An:

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let everyone following my story know that I have not given up on this story nor do I intend to. I have been writing but unfortunatley my laptop is being fixed and I dont have constant access to a comfortable typing situation. So until further notice please dont give up on me or this story .

Love you all until next time.;)


End file.
